Had Enough
by Themusicgirl22
Summary: Another deep look into Akane's views. I promise this one is good :P There is only really one word in this story that makes it rated T.


Had Enough

Ranma and Akane were at it again. The usual routine. Akane woke up, got ready, ate breakfast, screamed at Ranma for making them late for school and managed to get through one of Kuno's infamous 'Akane, my beloved' speeches by knocking him into next week. Then she would have to go through school, injure Ranma for insulting her, come home alone and run up to her room. Except this particular day was slightly different.

Ranma had really pushed her buttons this time so she took a detour to the popular Starbucks café.

Anyway, she was ordering her favourite frozen coffee beverage, an iced salted caramel pumpkin latte, when a cute guy came up to her, asking for directions to the local library. All she had done was show him the way. Its not like she anything to worry about she was in broad daylight surrounded by people and she knew how to defend against any weapon. So, with no reason to worry she agreed to go for some ice-cream with him, after all, he was a gentlemen, very attractive and seemed to take an interest in her. Now, for Akane, everything was going just fine… but then of course Ranma found her.

She knew Ranma wasn't stupid, she _knew_ he could see this 'friendly lunch' was going somewhere and he either didn't like the fact that she was genuinely happy or he was just being a bastard as usual. Yep, that's right he came up to them, guns blazing, shouting all these embarrassing things and before she had even had a chance to knock Ranma's head off, she could see the retreating figure of that nice boy… she hadn't even got his number or his name for that matter, all thanks to him.

She'd had _enough._

She got up from the table without a word and left for home. Ranma had tried to bug her and question her about why she was out with a boy that she didn't even know.

"Besides," he rambled on, "who'd find an uncute tomboy like you attractive?" he asked to no one in particular.

She didn't even sigh at his pathetic and predictable behaviour. She just continued on until she reached her house. The house was empty, she didn't know where everyone was but at that moment, her vision was blurry and her palms were sweating and she was finding it hard to breath. She couldn't even speak only make small whimpering sounds but she wasn't crying, well she was, but not out of sadness or frustration… she didn't know what emotion she was feeling. Maybe she was crying because she didn't feel anything at all and maybe that scared her.

Ranma stood quietly confused a few feet away from Akane, her back was facing him so he didn't know what was going on. Soon, the thick tension and eerie silence was broken by Akanke's body turning around fiercely, her arm outstretched as her clenched fist collided with the pig tailed boy's jaw.

Her head was spinning. She felt sick and dizzy as her knees caved out underneath her as it became harder and harder to breath she could barely see but her vision was just clear enough to see her skin tone had gone from her usual healthy, milk-like colour with a tan undertone was now ghostly, drained from all colour. And that's just how Akane felt… drained. She couldn't hear anything, only the painful pounding inside her head.

Ranma was recovering from his blow to the jaw, she had never hit him _that _hard before. He lifted himself up and saw her. She was lying down in an un-natural position her chest was heaving, her hands were trembling as the salty tears ran down her colourless cheeks. He was scared at the sight, and it had been a long time since Ranma Soatome felt scared. His vision finally focussed as he crawled to her side. He didn't know what to do. He could tell she was conscious as she was making noises but her eyes were closed and no matter who much he called her name she wouldn't respond directly. He hadn't been in many medical situations and his medical knowledge wasn't vast at all but what he was witnessing, he'd saw before. He was just too fearful, too unprepared to admit it…

Was Akane having a panic attack?

xxxXxxx

What am I supposed to do? just sit here? Take his insults with a pinch of salt? Just let it brush off my shoulder and wake up in the morning like nothing even happened?! No! No more! I am sick and tired of feeling unloved and unappreciated and unwanted. I just cant take it anymore. I have never felt more than happy to just give up and be with my mother in a more peaceful place. But no, I could, but I wont. And why? Because of our stupid family honour. Because to them it would make absolutely no difference whether I was to go to hell for taking my own life or to just stay here in this hell on earth.

A great Japanese author once wrote:

_If you must not see to believe it and only wish to believe and exceed in what you cannot see, no one will be able to convince you of what you must see and believe in._

What a load of bull. She's basically saying that we need other people to tell us what we must think. You don't _have _to think anything, its your body, mind and soul at the end of the day. Family or no you should have the right to decide your own future. You are your own person and no one can take that away from you. Its fair enough if you're a criminal abusing human rights but if you're an innocent girl who just doesn't see the point in believing what everyone else does, why should she then have to change? Different is good and good is different. There's nothing else to be said. If anyone has a problem with people expressing what they think then they'll have to answer to me. That is no exaggeration.

What do they have against people who are different anyway? Just because we have different ways and views , doesn't mean we're any less important or human. We all have eyes, ears, limbs.

Why cant people just back off?! I'm my own person and I know it and I am not ashamed. I hate the fact that I'm Japanese! Everything's rules, rituals and tradition! Well maybe I have my own rules and traditions, maybe I don't want to be a perfect Japanese daughter.

I don't want to have to cook a traditional Japanese meal every night when my husband comes home from work; I don't want to raise 4 or 5 children on my own whilst their father teaches the art of martial arts ; and I certainly don't want marry someone and have to spend the rest of my life with them just so my father can pay off some dept to an old friend.

That is what hurts the most. Or rather a long list of things that hurt/annoy me most of all. 1.) I have my life planned out for me. - I have so much in store for myself and have very high expectations of what I can do with my abilities, why should I let someone take that away from me? 2.) I have my opinions brushed away by my own flesh and blood. - they all know that I object yet they refuse to acknowledge the fact that I'm not some baby machine. 3.) I have less say because I'm a teenage girl. - despite the fact the fact that I'm only 16, I do have a good head on my shoulders. I know right from wrong, my family trust with everything except making my own life choices. 4.) its none of their business. - just because he's my father does not mean he gets a say in every detail of my life.

Just because I love my sisters does not mean they can take advantage of my misfortunes and insecurities. Just because Kasumi's the eldest sister does not mean she can act like a busy body and pretend she my mother; she has no right to tell me what to do. Like, that time when she made me promise never to hit anyone out of anger again. Who is she to make me promise that?! Does she not want me to stand up for myself? Does she want me to be an easy target for bullies like Ranma and Nabiki to pick on? Well, she obviously doesn't care.

5.) they are ruining my life…literally! - everything was almost fine until Ranma came along with his dad and promised me to someone who hates me! Thanks to them I cant sleep at night because I'm sacred to get kidnapped by a filthy old pedo, a jealous fiancé or a dangerous enemy. I don't want to go to school because I'm scared that I'll get insulted for doing the tiniest thing wrong. I can never do anything right!

Sometimes I just wish I could disappear to a world where _I'm_ the shinning star…

XxxXxxx

So, I don't know whether I want to continue this or not I have some ideas for a new story called Ranma Extended which is basically continuing the Ranma ½ series but in my own deep, dramatic way, but, this will be separate from the story (if I decide to write it) more like a prologue ^.^ So, if you are reading this please review or PM me saying whether I should start Ranma Extended and if so please tell me your ideas or what you as a reader would like to see happen. I'm very open minded so hit me with your best shot. Lol

Bye guys!

And thank you for taking the time to read this


End file.
